The present invention relates to a manual planting tool, denominated a hill maker hoe, which is specifically adapted by the means of a set of semicircular rearwardly opposing concavo-convex blades for the forming and making of planting hills. In addition, the hill maker hoe is provided with structural features which enable angular and extensible handle adjustment whereby the hoe may be accommodated to individual height and weight profile differentials for comfortable and efficient manipulation by the user.
Functionally, the teaching by Upson in his U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,461 dated Dec. 15, 1953, discloses a hoe having a single circular toothed blade or head assembled to an angularly adjustably fixed length handle, which is adapted to function, when desired, as a hilling hoe.
Structurally, the teaching by Iwan in U.S. Pat. No. 287,027 dated Oct. 23, 1883, shows a ditching hoe having a single elongated semicircular concavo-convex blade assembled to be angularly adjustable with respect to a fixed length handle. And, the respective teachings by Adams in U.S. Pat. No. 52,510 dated Feb. 13, 1866; Franke in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,970 dated Jan. 27, 1981; and Bojar in U.S. Design Pat. No. 359,206 dated Jun. 13, 1995, all show scuttle type hoes having angularly adjustable single blades assembled to fixed length handles.
Although the foregoing citations disclose some aspects of functional and structural similarity to the instant invention, none of the same either singularly or in combination anticipate the invention of instant consideration, wherein the applicant herein teaches an apparatus and method which provides both a new and novel hoe structure and approach to effect convenient and efficient forming and making of planting hills.